Must Have Drunk Too Much
by BloodAllOverTheFloor
Summary: Peter meets a man who looks exactly like him, as does the Doctor. I had to do it. Rated T for language! Give it a read. Its good I promise!


**Alrighty, came up with this idea when I was visiting my sister the other day. It seemed like a good idea at the time sooooo I'm going to do it anyways. Thinking about it makes me giggle, well if you know how the two people act. I love ideas. So very much. This a Fright Night/Doctor Who crossover. Both Peter and 10 are David Tennant so its going to be buahahahah for me. And you if your a sad little Tennant fangirl like me, we will share tha giggles. **

**I own nothing, this is just for pure entertainment purposes for all them eyeballs out there scanning over this. **

**Must Have Drunk Too Much.**

It was a blistering hot afternoon in downtown Las Vegas. The Doctor walked along with a broad smile on his face, this time traveling alone. No companion, not since Martha Jones left. But that was alright, he knew she would be OK. Hopefully, he hoped that he would be OK. Never really lasted very long by himself. He did get tired of talking his own ear off. His quick eyes looking everything over as he determined the date and time.

"Well, looks like...2011...in mid spring.." Pausing as he glanced towards the sun. "4:56 in the evening. Blimey, its just HOT out here!" He frowned lightly as he entered a large hotel he was passing. Soon as he entered, he cooled off in the massive air conditioned lobby, despite all the human beings running around it was nice and cool. He shoved his hands in his pockets of his favored blue suit, looking around as he moved further into the building. It was loud, bursting with noise, bristling with life. He smiled happily as people passed. He really did love the human race, never failed to amaze him. He glanced up, pausing as he saw a very, very large fabric poster hanging from the lobby sky light.

It was a picture of a slightly skinny man, with luscious long black hair, a beard, a lot of black leather. He raised his brow slowly, something was strange about that poster. That man was indeed familiar, but why? Like always his curiosity got hold of his judgment, he was going to see this man. Peter Vincent, find out why he seemed familiar. He quickly moved along with the crowd, seeing another poster of the man, along with the show title and times it was on.

"Fright Night. A supernatural spectacle? Well, that certainly sounds interesting." He leaned towards it and studied the mans face intently. His eyes narrowing, the eyes of this man were way too familiar. He stood straight suddenly, pulling his hands out of his pockets as his mouth fell open. "OHHH! Noo way! Ooooh! That's brilliant!" The Doctor began to smile madly, as he nearly shouted. Few people looked at him as he smiled away, pointing at the poster. He looked at the show times again, the next one would be in a few hours. Too long of a wait for him. Although if they show was here, then most likely the star lived here as well. He walked back towards the sky light, graphing out how high the building was and where the penthouse was. He looked up, counting the floors quickly as he made clicking noises. Maybe he should go right now and pay a visit to this, Peter Vincent. He quickly made his way towards the private elevators, he carefully pulled out his sonic screwdriver while pointing it at the elevator. The doors opened and he slipped in quickly, making sure no one was watching.

He scanned the buttons slowly, before giving up and taking the easy way with another press of his sonic, the elevator lifted and made its way to the top. The Doctor turned around as the elevator got higher and higher, giving him a rising view of modern Las Vegas. It was bigger then the last time he was here, a lot bigger. He put the screwdriver back into his chest pocket as he put his hands behind his back, pressing his forehead against the glass as he looked far down to the sidewalk below. He whistled at the distance then turned his eyes to watch the view once more. It was indeed beautiful. He turned around as the elevator stopped and opened the doors. Walking out as he came into a room of display cases.

"Oh, that's interesting..." Said the Timelord as he inspected case after case making comments about the items to himself. Pausing for a moment before he concluded that all these relics were connected to vampires in one way or another. He turned his head to the side quickly as he heard a young teen call out to him. He pursed his lips slightly as he came out from behind a case before wandering over, then stopped. The Doctor smiled politely as he just stared hard, becoming confused. The Doctor pointed to the case. "Quite a collection, though some of them aren't real, I'm afraid to say. If it matters."

"Who are you?" The boy asked as he frowned lightly at the man's strange comment.

"OH! Right, introductions. Always forget that. Gets me into trouble quite a bit, I need to remember to do that." He smiled brightly again as he stepped forward holding out his hand. "Yes, sorry. Hello, I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor? Doctor who?" He asked as he took his hand carefully and shook it. "I'm Charley, Charley Brewster."

"Nice to meet you Charley Brewster. And it's just the Doctor." He said cheerfully as he let Charley's hand go. Charley gave him a look but rubbed his arm in thought.

"A-are you related to Peter by any chance?" He asked suddenly, not trying to be rude about it. The Doctor shook his head.

"Nope. Why? Think I could be?" He asked with a quick raise of his rows and gave a cheeky smile.

"Well, yea...kind of...you, you look just like him...only.." He stopped himself.

"Only what?" He asked curious. So this Peter fellow looked like the Doctor, or the Doctor looked like Peter Vincent.

"Well, you look like him but only cleaner.." He replied a little sheepishly. "Not that he isn't clean! He's just, I don't know..."

Charley and the Doctor glanced back as Peter came around the corner swearing like a mad man.

"HARLEY FUCKING BREWSTER! If your going to be staying in my damn house, fucking clean your dishes when your done! Doesn't your mother tell you that as well! Do you even clean up a your fucking house?" He stopped in his tracks when his eyes fell on his twin.

Peters face filled with confused bewilderment as he stepped closer. His eyes wide before he rubbed them as if that would change what he saw.

"Who..who the fuck are you?" He asked as he came up to the smiling man who looked exactly like him. Except this man was clean shaven, his hair stuck up stupidly, and he wore a blue suit with red converses. Peter poked the man's chest then stepped back. "I think I drank too much. I must have drank too much... I'm seeing things..." He said as he blinked and rubbed his face with a noise.

Charley looked between the two and shook his head walking away. "This is too weird for me. Way too weird."

"OI! Don't leave me here with this...him!" Peter called after him, but Charley ignored. "Fuck.."

"You know, you really don't have to use such foul language. It sets a bad vibe." The man made a face then crossed his arms calmly. "But if it makes you feel better, your not going bonkers." Said the Doctor, catching Peter's attention again.

"Who are you? You look just like me, you sound just like me..." He rubbed his head in confused, letting out a sound of confusion.

"Well, actually, technically you look like me." The Doctor said as he scratched the back of his head. "I literally came first, being a Timelord and all. But, we can get to that later." He said with a wave of his hand like it didn't really matter. "I just had to see for myself that you look like me. And this is really absolutely brilliant!" He beamed at Peter as he raised his eye brows again. Peter just stood there confused, then sighed as he turned away.

"Time what? This is mad! How can we look exactly the same? I mean, really!" Peter said as he turned to the duplicate and shook his hands. "We look exactly alike!"

"It's just a genetic similarity. We may look exactly alike, but we are not. Nothing to worry about so don't panic. Happens every 1,000 years or sooner but if I may ask, what are all these cases full of items against vampires for?" The Doctor asked as he pointed to the displays behind him. Peter looked at them as he dumbly looked at the cases.

"Just a...nothing." He said quickly, the Doctor nodded. Not believing, he looked at them again as he turned to Peer again. "I need a drink, this is really too much..."

Peter walked away towards the living area, to a black counter. He picked up a bottle and put it to his lips as the Doctor fallowed admiring Peter's penthouse.

"Lovely, bit dark and spooky...but cozy." He said as he walked to a window. Peter just kept sucking on the bottle of sweet green alcohol as he stared at him. "Oh that is a view."

"So who and what exactly are you? You can't be a vampire if you jus' walked right in here..." Peter slurred as the drink began its effects as he nearly slammed the bottle down.

"A vampire? Nope, not me! I wouldn't hack it as a vampire, I like the day too much, and I am too nice. Rude sometimes...sure but no. I'm not a vampire. I'm a Timelord." He said as he turned to him and smiled again. Peter didn't really like him. Smiled too much. It was weird. This whole thing was fucked up.

"And what the fuck is a timelord?" He asked, unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

"You know, you really shouldn't swear so much. You don't really come off as very friendly or nice." The Doctor looked at Peter intently before he smiled again.

"Only to those who know me." Mumbled Peter.

"If you really want to know, then I shall tell you. A Timelord, like myself, were time travelers that could live for a really, really long time, one of the first races of the universe. You humans look like us, if I actually think about it. I don't really know why humans tend to think they are the only ones who are the intelligent beings in the universe, but your not. No offense, " Said the Doctor as she shrugged lightly, raising a brow as Peter drank more. "Altho-"

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait wait! Hold on, wait a tick." Peter interrupted with a waving hand, coughing as he set the bottle down. "You're telling me that you are an alien? Like the little green men in floating disks? From outer space? With spaceships? You must be fucking joking! Next your going to try to bend me over and try to shove something up my ass!"

"Well, not just little green men. There's a lot more out there then just them. They don't like to be called little mind you, call them the wrong name and you can get into trouble. And I find that offensive! Not all life forms go around putting things in living beings...backsides." The Doctor made a face at that thought while pointing briefly. Peter raised a brow at him slowly, then hugged himself.

"Has anyone told you that your fucking loopy? Like, told you to your face?" Peter snapped suddenly.

"Oh! No need for hostilities," The Doctor said slightly offended. "but yes. Many times in fact. Not going to say how many, too many. Well not really, well yea quite a bit of people. Not over here, not for a while. Haven't been to Vegas since 1956. Took a friend of mine here, was very interesting to see it this city at its peak." Then started to go on about where the other buildings used to be, how it used to be, things like that. Peter leaned against the counter rubbing his face as he hardly paying any attention to this man.

"OK! Enough! Please, just...shut up!" Peter said finally, catching the Doctor off guard. "Do you ever stop talking?"

"Not really, just happens. A lot. Keeps me busy, helps to figure things out. I just like to talk. But I want to know is the reason behind the items you've collected." This time Peter was caught off guard.

"No! No no no, absolutely not. Bad enough I went through it twice in my life, I am not going to do it again! And I am sure as fuck tha' I am not going to talk about it, leas' of all to...you!" He replied with a slur defensively as he turned his back on the twin, lifting the bottle to his mouth again. The Doctor stared and looked outside again.

"Come on, Peter it can't be that bad. Is it?" The doctor inquired as he move towards the counter with his hands behind his back. Hoping that Peter would talk, he turned to face the man and narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know my name?"

"It's kind of hard not to know it with all the posters and those do hickeys downstairs. Peter Vincent's Fright Night." He said with a smile and a shake of his brows.

Peter rolled his eyes, shaking his head. That was a stupid question. If he told this man the reasons, that might get him to shut up. He was already starting to get a massive headache just because they looked and sounded exactly the same. Well, maybe not looked exactly the same, no they looked the same. Stick a glass of midori in this guys hand and he would definitely pass off as Peter.

"What is your name anyways? You know mine, so I should know yours."

"Oh! I did it again. Always forgetting introductions! Sorry, sorry! I'm the Doctor. Just the Doctor."

Peter snickered then tried to make a straight face.

"That's a stupid name...make it up yourself?" He teased rudely, as he put his hands in his pockets, then removed them because the Doctor did the same.

"Yes, I did actually. And don't make fun of it. I haven't said a mean thing to you yet so I would kindly appreciate it if you didn't as well. And would you stop cursing so much?" The timelord said kindly. That shut Peter up. That was the kindest way someone ever told him to shut the fuck up with out having to really say it, he sighed lightly.

"Sorry, and no I will not. It's part of my extended vocabulary. Get used to it." Peter said as he cleared his throat, turning his gaze towards the window. "Alright fine! I'll fuckin' tell you. Dammit. As long as it will shut you up!"

The Doctor's face damn near literally lit up when Peter said that. Peter rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottle as he made his way to the high backed chairs. Sitting down heavily as he let out a long reluctant sigh.

"This is going to sound like bullshit, but I assure you that it isn'" Peter started as the Doctor turned and calmly made his way a little closer. "Charley...technically its his fault for the second meeting aout a month ago. He had a neighbor that was a vampire. Tried to get me to help, told him to fuck off for it. I didn' want to get involved because I went though it before as a kid. The same bloody bastard, same guy who killed my mum n dad, was the one Charley told me about Jerry that vampire. "He stopped and laughed to himself. "I didn' believe him at first. Called him a crazy basket case or something. But he had pictures, that convinced me." Peter paused to drink more, the Doctor listening in like it was his favorite story ever. "Stop staring at me like that, your creeping me out."

The Doctor only smirked and looked outside. Quietly waiting for Peter to continue. He made sounds at the right moments, which just encouraged the now drunk Peter to keep going. Spilling everything from details of his darkest day as a child, everything in between and to fighting Jerry at his lair. One he was finished, the sun was beginning to hide behind buildings.

"Well, that is pretty bad. Not as bad as it would have gotten had Charley ignored it. That's really a brave thing you two did." Giving Peter a pat on the shoulder.

"Don' touch, I may have told you that but that doesn' mean you get to start feeling me up space man." He quipped as he looked at the empty bottle. The Doctor giggled lightly as he looked at the time.

"Oh blimey! Is that the time? Best be off!" The Doctor said quickly as he turned to Peter, who slowly leaned forward.

"Oh, really? I was just starting to like you." He said with another snicker.

"What? Really?" The Doctor paused, as Peter stood up and walked over to him.

"No. Not really. You freak me out mate. You have a weird name, we look and sound the same. You smile too much..." He said while putting an arm around the Doctor's shoulders, the timelord grimaced a face as he smelt Peter's breath. "You are more scary to me then a fucking vampire." He laughed.

"Where I am from, you have a funny name. Smiling is good for you. Try it. But I really should get going." He stepped out of reach of Peter's breath. "Was a pleasure to meet you. And Charley as well. So long Peter Vincent, maybe we'll meet again down the road." Peter waved a hand as the Doctor talked.

"Oh, if that happens that would be too soon. Just go already. Your cheerful alien persona it starting to rub off on me." He said as he started back towards the hairs with another sign of confused emotions.

The elevator doors dinged, then closed. Peter finally relaxed as Charley came towards him.

"Hey.."

"Hey Brewster..."

"Did he leave?"

Peter nodded and rubbed his face.

"I must have drank too much today. Did that really just happen?" He pointed towards the elevator. Charley shrugged and turned to walk back to the room he occupied.

"I don't know man, that was too much whatever it was. Twilight Zone."

Peter sat there quietly for a long time before he smiled to himself.

"Fuck...I'll never be the same again." He said as he stood up and retired for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! I thought it was funny. Common. It was. Admit it. REVIEWS WOULD BE LOVELY!<strong>


End file.
